nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
World War 115
World War 115 '''is the cataclystic war that serves as the backdrop for the A Perfect World storyline. It is an alternate-reality version of World War 1 where technology progressed differently due to the excavation of the superelement 115, also known as Divinium. Imperial Germany fights over the claim of Europe and its ore bodies of the rare earth element with Republican France, Czarian Russia and the United Kingdom, establishing frontlines at these digsites. World War 115 is featured as the conflict for the maps Origins, Fatherland, Die Ruinenstadt, more to be added... History In the early 1800s amidst the height of the Industrial Revolution in Europe, the excessive digging for coal caused the miners to come in contact with fractions of a bright, blue element. The undiscovered material was dubbed Element 115 and it was discovered that it was present in all of Europe, albeit in fairly low amounts. This caused kingdoms, republics and principalities to combine and form major superpowers in efforts to claim as much 115-rich land as possible. Due to increased yield from 115 mining came a surge in scientific developments related to the element, which was discovered to have many properties beyond what science knew at that time. It's near perfect conduction gave rise to electricity as a power source for the industry, kickstarting a rapid growth in machinizing. However, countries soon needed more element 115 to continue to grow their newfound massive states. By early 1900, 2 massive ore bodies were discovered that held a massive amount of element 115. One was found in Northern France, while the other was located in Prussia. Because of this, Republican France and Imperial Germany were in possession of the largest reserves of element 115. The neighbouring countries started to eyeball each other, especially with the United Kingdom forming a diplomatic bond with France to protect the digsite in exchange for a portion of the mined element 115. By 1914, Germany had build and mobilized the largest army in Europe and to ensure to be the superpower of the continent, they needed more 115. They occupied Loraine, France, taking sole possession of the 2 largest digsites and cutting off the others from. While keeping sovereignity over the region, Elzas-Lotharingen became a demilitarized zone for France. With overabundance of 115 to experiment with, Germany took the oppertunity to discovered the full possibilties of 115 and established a secretive research group under the code 935 and gave them free reign over the French digsite. By 1917, Group 935 used 115 to power up their experimental war machines. 2 of their most prominent researchers, Ludvig Maxis and his assistant Edward Richtofen, operated directly at Excavation Site 64, overseeing the creation of 115 powered generators and the Rieses. However, due to the miners' exposure to large amounts of 115, they discovered that the element also had biological side effects. When Maxis showed declining mental health, he was deemed to driven insane by the element and cut loose from the organization alongside his assistant. With Germany in full control, the other countries in Europe formed an alliance to conspire against the Imperium. When espionage caught wind of the situation at the digsite, they prepared a counterattack to retake the digsite. In early 1918, the attack commenced, but Germany's superior weaponry was able to hold out agains the surprise attack. A frontline at the digsite was established, but he chaos at the battlefield unearthed the zombie threat that was buried. With Germany pouring resources towards the Western Front, the alliance aided Russia in an attack on the digsite in Prussia, creating a secondary front in the East. Fighting at 2 fronts at once, alongside the rise of the zombie threat, cost Germany a lot of manpower, which caused the Emperor to order Group 935 to weaponize the zombies in an effort to satisfy the need for an endless supply of soldiers. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, the name is not referencing that there were 114 previous world wars. Rather it indicates that this version of World War I is a geopolitical conflict, with element 115 at the center, instead of a sociopolitical conflict. In-universe, the war is referred to as '''The Great War. Category:PraYer